Get Your Mind Off Things
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: On Agent Caitlin Todd's fifth death anniversary, Abby is down in the dumps. McGee is looking to make her feel better by doing something special. Will he succeed? Or will he just make it worse? *McAbby Fluff all the way through* R&R please!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a little fluffy one-shot about McAbby written for my amazing mommy/older sister Jekkah because… She's the best. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: CAN YOU HANDLE THE FLUFF? Prepare to be fluff-ified. **

"Hey Abbs," McGee poked his head into Abby's lab. Nobody was there, except for Burt the Hippo resting on the table. It was dark, except for the faint glow the machines cast all around the room.

"Abbs? Abby!" he called through the empty lab. She couldn't have left yet; he didn't see her pass by to get to the elevator. She didn't say goodbye to him, either. And she always did. It was only six thirty, so she definitely should have still been in her lab.

As he walked in further, a soft candle light was flickering on the other side of Abby's glass door. He could vaguely make out her hunched figure sitting at her desk. Cautiously, he approached the door and knocked gently. She looked up at him, and her eyes were rimmed with tears. He gave a signature McGee pout when he discovered that the door was locked.

"Abby," he lead on, his voice sounding muffled from the inside. She sighed, defeated, and unlocked the door, letting McGee in.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, kneeling down next to her seat. He rubbed her knee. "Your hair's down," he pointed out. Suddenly, he realized what day it was. "Oh… Kate…" Abby immediately broke out into sobs. McGee was tearing up himself, but he did his best to keep it together.

He pulled her out of her chair and into his arms, giving her a soft, meaningful hug.

"Hey," he whispered. "Hey, hey, hey. She wouldn't want you to be like this. She's in a better place now."

"I-I know… B-but I… I miss her, McGee," Abby choked. Her body wracked with sobs. He held her fragile frame in his recently toned arms.

"Listen, Abby. Do you wanna get out of here and grab dinner? Just to, you know, get your mind off of things," he offered kindly. She shook her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, come on," he urged. She shrugged.

"I don't k-know, McGee. I'm not r-really in the m-mood," she admitted. McGee rubbed circles on her back.

"It'll help you relax, Abby. I promise."

Finally, she nodded. "Okay. Can you just give me a minute to get my stuff together?"

He leaned against a counter. "Of course. Take your time."

"I really miss her, McGee," she said quietly, gathering her things into her black purse.

"I know Abbs. Me too," he confessed. She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright. I'm ready." She set Burt on his small blanket under her desk, hit the lights, and followed McGee into the elevator.

As the doors slid shut, Abby studied her feet. McGee tilted her chin up with his forefinger and thumb. She still avoided eye contact, but he could see that her tears had cleared out.

"Abby, I know you and Kate were close. Really close. But you know she wouldn't want you to be sad. Kate was always happy, and she would want _you _to be happy. Even on a day like this," he said softly. Abby's breath hitched in her throat.

"I know. It's just hard, though. It's hard to be happy," she sobbed, burying her head into his shoulder. The elevator dinged as it pulled up to the office level.

"I just have to grab my stuff, and we can go," he promised. She nodded and followed him to his desk.

"Hey Abby. You okay?" Tony asked, showing his more sensitive side. She nodded, but gave him a hug nonetheless.

"See you tomorrow, Tony," McGee gave a sultry wave. Tony frowned.

"Where're you guys going that requires you to be… Together?"

"Just catching dinner to get Abby's mind off things," McGee explained. Tony nodded.

"Okay… Well, McGeek, can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone_, please?"

"I'll go wait by the elevator," Abby said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" McGee asked. Tony looked down.

"I know we all miss Kate. Um, a lot. Just… Just take care of Abby, okay?"

"Tony, of course," McGee promised. Tony nodded.

"Okay. Yeah… Well, uh, have fun," he replied. McGee, still slightly dubious, gave a slight nod and joined Abby back at the elevator.

The cool evening air gave Abby a slight reassurance. The sun was just beginning to sink lower and lower.

"It's so pretty," she said quietly. McGee pulled his passenger door open.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, starting the engine.

"Is Japanese okay with you?" she asked.

"Of course, Abbs. Where from?"

"I don't know. Sushi Express?" she suggested. He gave her a dubious look.

"Come, on, Abby. I want to take you somewhere nice. What about… Yamishiro?" he smiled.

Gasping, "Timmy! That place is super-fancy. I mean, you're dressed for it in the suit and all, which I find very attractive, by the way. But, come on. Look at me!" she exclaimed, gesturing to her outfit.

"It's fine, Abby. I have no problem taking you back to your place for a little bit. Anything to take your mind off things," he promised. A warm glow burned in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you, McGee," she said softly. He nodded and pulled into a parking space just in front of her home. "I'll be quick. Promise."

He shook his head. "Take your time."

She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Believe it or not, Timmy, I have some dresses," she joked quietly. He nodded.

"I believe ya, Abbs," he shot back, taking a seat on a black leather couch. "I'll wait out here."

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

"McGee, have you seen my necklace?" she called, emerging from the bathroom. He stood up and opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't form any words. She was… Stunning.

Her usually pigtailed hair was up in an elegant bun, with a strand of hair hanging down on each side of her face, curled. Her makeup, normally black, was softer. She had swapped her blood red lipstick for soft pink lip gloss. Silver swirls dangled from her ears.

And her dress… It was beautiful. It was a sleek and black, stopping just above her knees, with a slight V-neck. It came in tighter at her waist, complimenting her figure while flaring out a little at the bottom. Her long, silky legs were accented by black strappy heels.

"Abby…"

"Do you mind putting it on for me?" she asked, blushing. He swallowed and nodded stiffly, coming around her.

He brushed a few loose strands of hair from her neck, sending electric tingles down her spine. She shivered slightly under his touch as she felt the pendant bounce against her neck.

"There you go," he whispered. She looked down with a little grin on her face.

"You ready?" he asked, taking her hand. She nodded and followed him to the car.

**-At Yamishiro-**

"Table for two, please. In the courtyard, if that's possible," McGee added with a smile. The only parking they had found was about a few blocks away, and both of them were eager to sit and eat. The hostess nodded and lead them into the courtyard. It was a wonderful sight. There were tables set up everywhere with two seats at each. A large fountain was in the center, spouting out water from every opening. The sunset was clearly visible, casting a beautiful glow over the area.

"McGee, this is beautiful," she smiled.

"I completely agree," he replied.

"Someone will be back to take your orders," the hostess smiled, leaving them with menus.

"What are you getting?" he asked, flipping through the selections.

"Not sure yet," she admitted, studying the options. "Probably a Lychee Martini. After dinner, of course."

"That sounds great, Abby. I think I'm getting Mango heat," he replied. She nodded.

"Ooh, the Truffle Hamachi looks amazing," she gushed.

"It's not the only thing," he hinted. Abby blushed for the second time that night.

"What do you think you'll get?" she questioned, closing up the menu and setting it on the table.

"Mmm, most likely the Charred Albacore," he replied, placing his menu back on the table. The waitress came back and set up different sauces for their crunchy bread crackers.

"Thank you," Abby smiled, eliciting a smile in response from the waitress.

"Ariga-to," McGee added, causing Abby to grin.

"Impressive, Timmy," she winked. He chuckled.

"What can I get for you two?" the waitress inquired.

"I'll take the Truffle Hamachi, please," Abby said politely. The waitress nodded, jotted it down on her notepad, and turned to McGee.

"I'll have the Charred Albacore," he nodded. She wrote it down and took their menus.

"Those will be out in just a few," she smiled.

As the waitress walked away, McGee noticed a slight change in disposition from Abby. Instead of pointed down to the ground, Abby's eyes were light and studying the room. Her lips curved into a barely-there smile, and her back was straight.

"You feeling better, Abby?" he asked cautiously. She grinned.

"Totally. Thanks a lot, McGee."

"Any time," he said sincerely. "And I mean it."

For the next fifteen minutes or so, they conversed about their plans for the weekend. McGee was headed to ComicCon on Saturday, and he was in dire need of an Ice Queen. Abby was headed to the graveyard on Sunday for a party with her 'Vampire' friends.

"Here is the Truffle Hamachi." the waitress set down Abby's platter in front of her. "And the Charred Albacore." She did the same for McGee.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I think we'll be okay for now," Abby assured her. The waitress nodded and walked towards the next guests.

"This is amazing," Abby smiled, chewing her food. McGee smiled and took a bite of his own. It was smoky and salty, with just the right amount of sweetness added by the sauce.

"Here, try mine," he said, holding out a fork. She did the same with hers, and carefully, they fed each other.

"Wow, that's really good," Abby said through a mouthful of Albacore.

"So is that," McGee nodded, pointing his fork at Abby's.

Through their meal, Abby revealed that she was, indeed, going to Comic Con, but she wasn't planning on dressing up.

_Ice Queen_, McGee immediately thought to himself.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, amused. He shook his head as he swallowed the last bite of fish. Abby had finished her Hamachi just moments before.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. The waitress came back with their drinks and took away their plates.

"Cheers," he smiled.

"Cheers." Their glasses clinked together, and they sipped away.

As they left the restaurant, a blast of freezing air hit them.

"Oh God, it's freezing," she murmured. McGee took off his suit jacket -and even though he was probably just as cold- draped it around Abby's shoulders.

"Ooh, how chivalrous of you, Timmy," she joked. He wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he laughed, sitting her down on a bench.

"I'm glad you took me out tonight. It really helped me get my mind off things," she whispered, leaning into his shoulder. He rested his chin on her hair.

"Good," he murmured. "You tired yet?"

"A little. My feet are hurting from these damn heels, though," she laughed. He knelt to the ground and pulled her shoes off, dangled them off his fingers, and picked her up, placing the hand bearing the shoes under her knees, and the other on her back.

"Better?" he grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Much," she giggled. She was light and easy to carry, so he delivered her to the car with her in his arms.

"Thank you," she smiled, getting into the car. He locked the doors and pulled out of the parking lot.

Minutes later, they were back at Abby's place, and neither wanted the night to end.

As they reached her door, Abby looked up at McGee. "I had an amazing time tonight," she said sincerely.

"Me too, Abbs. It was a lot of fun. We should do it again," he smiled. She unlocked her door, stepped into her apartment, and, before shutting it, she grinned.

"It's a date." With that, she slunk back into her home and locked the door.

"Wow," McGee whispered to himself as he walked away. Suddenly, a wave of longing overcame him, and before he knew it, his legs and feet were steering him back towards Abby's door.

Knocking tentatively, he took a deep breath. She pulled the door open, her face immediately lighting up once she realized who it was.

"Did you need something?" she smiled.

And breathlessly, in one word, he whispered, "You."

He crashed his lips onto hers, holding her waist close to his with one arm. The other was softly caressing her neck. Her fingers were tangled in his short, blonde locks, gently tugging at them. Their lips moved urgently, as if they would never come into contact again. Yet, there was something about her demeanor. It was almost like she was yielding to his touch, never once hesitating or pulling away. She knew she had wanted this for the longest time. Something about his soft hair, his little pout, and his recently toned muscles gave her the most amazing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They pulled away, but rested their foreheads on one another's. He searched her eyes for regret, but he didn't find any.

"Tim," she whispered quietly. He shook his head and pressed a finger to her lips softly, followed by another chaste kiss.

"I love you, Abby," he closed his eyes. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she whispered the words that he had so longed to hear fall from her lips.

"I love you too, Tim."

And in that moment, he knew. She would _always _be his Ice Queen.

**The End.**


End file.
